


Escaping

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Reader, Protective Rick, Shameless Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Reader runs from The Sanctuary and gets picked up by Rick. (Y/n) was on the run from Negan's possessive behavior. She finds settler in Alexandria. Until a rude awakening occurs.





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had been sleeping in the house Rick was in. Rick saw how afraid she had been. Being on the run from Negan and his men. (Y/n) had done her fair share of helping Rick with supply runs. She was skipping to where Rick was sure to be. Until she heard a voice she had feared. Sending fear and heartache to spur up.

"Well Rick you fucking better hand over the supplies or I kill your darling. Your damn choice! Better hurry up and decide!" said Negan.

"Just get what you want. And nobody has to be hurt." said Rick to Negan weakly.

"Now that is fucking better, you little shit. Good damn Rick boy!" said Negan.

Tears were spreading all over her face. She knew that Negan was a man with anger issue's. (Y/n) ran back but tripped over a rock. Causing her to yelp loudly.

"Now lookie what we have here? Rick boy you never said a damn word to me about this. You had one of my wives. That is unfucking cool!" said Negan harshly.

"I had no clue she was yours. Found her on a supply run for you. Held up in a old factory full of stuff!" said Rick to Negan.

"Well today is a very lucky fucking day. You darling bitch are coming home. And we will see me break you beautifully!" said Negan.

"You don't have to take her. She was helping me with Judith. Please don't!" said Carl.

(Y/n) had looked up at Negan with utter horror. Hoping Carl had been able to help her. Rick looked real upset at her. And that had broken her heart brutally. Daryl was standing nearby with utter sadness. Seeing her look so defeated too.

"Negan we really need her here. She has been very useful. Then she can go with you!" said Michonne.

Negan had looked down at (Y/n) with a lustful rage. He never wanted his other wives. (Y/n)'s sweet tight pussy always satisfied him much more. It was shaved to perfection. The sweet whimpers that would leave her made him cum deep in her. How her greedy divine pussy swallowed his hefty huge girth like a true champ. And how could he stop there as (Y/n)'s flavorful pussy tasted on his tongue. It drove him mad with a deep hunger for just her. Then how she'd pinch her tits as she rode hard and fast. Rubbing her cute tiny clit as he overpowered her with an orgasm that ripped her apart. The utter debauched look spread over her. He got so possessive over (Y/n) to the point any guy even so looked at her. He had punched them in the face with Lucille roughly. (Y/n) was his only forever.

"Oh Darling I will allow you to help them sorry fucks. But your fucking shitty ass is coming home with me. And I will NOT give any mercy to you!" said Negan.

Negan had roughly slammed his lips to her lips. Tears were streaming down her face. Negan felt huge victory spread to him. Then he had walked away from her.

"Anybody assisting in her escape will face death. And it will not be pretty. And that is a motherfucking promise. Don't try to run from me, darling bitch!" said Negan harshly.

As soon as he was out of sight. (Y/n) had started to cry even harder. Michonne had gone over to her to hold her. Carl and Rick weren't too far away. Coming to her for comfort. (Y/n) had thought foolishly she was able to flee from him ever.

"We can get you out the back way. And give you some supplies. Run away!" whispered Rick to (Y/n).

"Come on you can run and try to be free. And live safely away from him!" said Carl.

"Negan's orders are for you to not touch what is his. Back off now!" said Simon.

"Negan wants a private word with his wife right now! Let's go (Y/n)!" said Dwight.

She was towed to her feet with a heavy heart. Been towed to a empty storage closet. Negan looked upon her with deathly wrath. She was scared of him badly.

"You know that you have nowhere to run. That sweet fucking pussy is for me!" said Negan.

"Negan I don't want to leave here. It is beautiful. Please let me stay!" said (Y/n).

Negan had swiftly gone up to her with hostility. She was definantly pushing his bottoms. Negan had firmly gripped her hair in his grasp. Tears came out from her. 

"You will do as I say or I will eat you out til your sobbing me to stop. Or I will fuck into you til your good and fucking broken. Do you understand, whore?" said Negan.

She had shaken her head in an affirmative. And kissed him on his lips hard too. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) was walking back to where Judith was at. Judith played with the necklace Daryl had gotten her. It was the same night she made love to Daryl. It was sweet and rough with hours of plenty of orgasms. Judith looked positively happy now.

"How is the little asskicker? She loves playing with the necklace I got you!" said Daryl.

"She really happy and joyful. But I love the necklace you gave me!" said (Y/n).

"How long do you have before that asshole takes you away from here?" asked Daryl.

"I am never sure. Maybe a few hours before he threatens the people I care for. But I need you to be strong for me. I want you to know I love you more then him!" said (Y/n).

Judith was sound asleep and put her to sleep. Going out into the hallway to talk. Daryl pulled her into a passionate kiss. (Y/n) held onto Daryl as they had kissed.

"One day you will be free. And when that day comes I will want you as my wife. I will love you like no other. Please be brave for all of us!" said Daryl.

They had walked to the front gate to see Negan looking utterly satisfied. Bile rose up her throat. She looked to Rick and Carl with utter heartbreak for going. Michonne came running for (Y/n). Holding her in her arm's with protectiveness.

"I want you all to know that I care and love you all so very much. Not sure when I will be back if ever. But fear not my fellow survivors in this hell....I will be okay!" said (Y/n) in bravest fake confidence she could muster.

She went to Rick and Carl to hug them both equally. She could feel there disdain and hurt of her going. Carl was silently sobbing for her going. Then she made her way to Daryl and sneakily put a note into his back pocket with a small thing to hang onto. Kissing him on the forehead with all of her love. He was hurting bad.

"Can we please hurry the fuck up. I have things to deliver and things to fuck the holy damn out of. (Y/n) hurry your sweet pussy-ass up, sweet tits!" said Negan.

She had collected all of her things before she had left. Looking at Negan with rage. She stood in front of Negan to spit in his face. He reared back to punch her in the face. Blood came spilling out of her mouth. Landing on the cement harshly. Daryl , Carl ,and Rick were held down since they tried to help her out. Negan had crouched down more to her level. Yanking her hair back roughly so.

"You ever try that shit with me in front of people. I will cut your damn tongue out. And feed your fucking tongue to Daryl. Since you are his whore, huh?!" said Negan.

She looked away from him defiantly with anger. Negan was a man with breathtaking anger issues. Negan had gotten an ideal to display so profoundly.

"You (Y/n) are going to fucking suck my balls and drink my damn cum. And maybe I'll spare these blithering idiots. And make you kiss Daryl with my cum smeared all over her beautiful face!" said Negan.

Horror had ran deep in her veins. Looking at Negan and the demented look go on his face was a nightmare. The same look she had tried to run from. But to run into this all over again. It was hurtful to her that she had to save these people. As she got into a better position to suck what she hated. Bile had finally rosen and puked up all over to the side of her. Negan had gotten away in from the vomit.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Now that is just gross (Y/n). Someone bring me a bottle of liquor!" said Negan.

Some random guy had a small bottle of liquor. And handed it over to Negan now.

"Your going to swish a bit of this in that mouth. Then spit it out. And get to suck my cock!" said Negan.

"I thought you always love fucking my perky ass. Your words not mines!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Oh that is why your sucking me til I can slip my cock up your ass!" said Negan.

She had swished the liquor in her mouth. And spat it out. Negan had yanked her face into his crotch. She could smell his arousal and his scent. It was made her wet in the most repulsive way possible. Negan saw her eye's dilate from that too.

"Can we do this another time? I mean is it really necessary here?" asked (Y/n).

He picked her up and towed her to Daryl. Daryl was nervous as to what was going to happen. It made (Y/n) sick to her stomach. Rick hated Negan for this.

"I am going to fuck you in front of Daryl and I will not hear a compliant from you. You will moan my name nice and loud. And you will be happy!" said Negan firmly.

Negan had gotten her on all fours. (Y/n) looked back at Negan with utter lust. He knew his kinky little kitten would eventually come out to play with him. They always did this. And she was screaming for more of his cock to enter her hard.

"Negan please not here. You selfish greedy man. Always taking me whenever you want. No wonder I ran from you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Negan had pulled her shorts and panties to her knee's. Seeing her wet from his harsh hold upon her body. Daryl looked down and saw how helpless she was. That he was forced to his knee's to see this. Negan had spat on his hand and got behind (Y/n) with his slicked up cock. Negan looked upon the one he desired the very most. And rammed the whole length into her. Earning a yelp to leave her too.

"Just as I remembered this gorgeous pussy to be. Hot fucking damn my cock has missed this. No matter what you yell or scream for me!" said Negan harshly.

He took a firm hold on her hips and picked a pace to fuck her in. The wet and lewd sounds of squelching had sounded so sweet to his ear's. The way her pussy had swallowed his girth was ever greedy. He leaned over her and rubbed her swollen clit roughly. The wails and screams had him fucking into her brutally. 

"You see how her body just takes it. Because MY dirty girl here loves it!" said Negan.

Negan saw her hand on her breast and playing with it. He had let out a pleased moan and kept at her til he felt her pussy start to spasm. And he pummeled her faster and harder. Daryl saw that she hated and loved it at the same time. (Y/n) hated how Negan knew how to own her body. And how to fuck her this way too. Hating the fact the Negan's cock filled her up. And with that last thought had made her cum hard and his name yelled from her very mouth. Negan had fucked into her for a few more minutes. He came deep in her without mercy or pity.

"Now I am going to be taking you back to The Sanctuary. And there will be no more talks about this. I just came deep in you and you thanked me for it. With you cumming on my cock!" said Negan.

He put himself back into his pants. And got her bottoms back into place. Carl and Rick were sick to there stomachs. And Daryl felt bad for what she had to deal with. That this Negan guy was this possessive over her to this extent for (Y/n). Negan had picked her up and towed her to his vehicle. He had ordered Simon to get someone to go get her stuff. Rick and Carl saw (Y/n) sobbing. Michonne hated that she couldn't help her best friend. (Y/n) saw a gun and picked it up. She saw it was a full loaded gun. Got out of the vehicle and towards Negan too.

"Hey Negan I guess I am of no use to you dead. You will lose and I will win!" said (Y/n).

She pointed the gun to her head. Negan was a man poised to handle these things. But she had caught him off guard with this act. It made him very angry.

"Now Sweetieheart, You don't really want to do that. You best lower the gun!" said Negan.

"I will lower this gun if you grant me my freedom away from your seedy ass!" said (Y/n).

"Now you know I can't let you go. Whether you like it or not you are mines. There will be no more talk. Or I will kill Daryl with Lucille and make you clean it with your mouth!" said Negan.

She had faltered and Negan choose that moment to restrain her. Daryl saw that she fought for him to live. And that broke his heart to see him love him that much. Ever since Beth he wasn't willing to settle. But he found he was in love with (Y/n) now. And she felt the same for him to have her act that way for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Days Later On.....

(Y/n) was in Negan's bed with hurt and revulsion. That he was strict in how was able to belittle her. Making her feel really bad about her running away from him. Sherry had been able to bring her food and supplies Negan had approved upon. (Y/n) was laying on her back in bed. As she was waking up to see Negan's head between her leg's. Lapping up her sweet sticky arousal with firm licks harshly.

"Hey doll you are awake now. And I gotta say this pussy tastes real fine. Your pussy here is mine. Do not and I mean do not ever forget that!" said Negan.

He had his fingers crammed all the way in her. As Negan's tongue lapped up at her clit with deliberate intention of getting her cum. (Y/n)'s back arched so very beautifully for him. And he loved how this was all for his eye's only forever on.

"Oh fuck Negan.....I am so very sorry......please....shit...please stop....damnit!" said (Y/n) in weak pathetic broken voice.

"You look good debauched and wrecked for me. This will only get better. I'll make you love me. You'll never want anyone else when you have me and this!" said Negan.

He saw how truly exposed she was to his whims. And how she was choking on her pleasure. Beads of sweet liquid was pouring from (Y/n)'s tiny shaven pussy. And the way she ran her hand in Negan's hair. Only seemed to push him to make her get the delicious cum from her. He hit her sweet spot and came with a scream of his name. Afterwards her body was shaking and spasming harshly so.

Negan had been already nude and slipped inside of her ruined pussy. Feeling her shaking and trying to push him off of her body. But it was futile as he had her easily pinned down. And pounded her flesh with brutality of solely trying to own her body all over again. Rubbing her clit and seeing her fight another orgasm.

"The more you fight it. The worse it is going to get. Just fucking cum for me. And I will not be mad you. Let me feel those damn juices on my cock!" said Negan.

Negan had in one hand her hip and another on her clit. She was sobbing at him to stop. But he had continued to punish her cute tiny pussy with his his hefty girth. And he knew his cock was enough to split her pussy open. She had screamed his name and came violently. Making her pass out cold from the overpowering orgasm. Not too long later is when Negan had exploded his hot cum deep in her. And rolling them into blissed out state of euphoricly fabulous state. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) was by Negan going to Alexandria for his weekly supply run. She had been able to carry a gun. After he had fucked into her to ensure where her place was. As they got to the gate Negan looked at (Y/n) with that same possessive look on.

"You try anything cute in that fucked out mind of yours. Or, I will kill Daryl!" said Negan.

She decided to lay a kiss upon Negan's lips. And they got out and went to collect. Her first stop was to see Judith. Holding her had a calming effect. Since she was sure that she may be pregnant with Negan's kid. Carl came rushing to hold her.

"We all have been really worried about you. How has he been with you?" asked Carl.

She put Judith back in her crib. Pulling Carl out to the hallway. Tears were shed.

"Well I am more deeper shit now. Since I am pretty sure I am with his kid!" said (Y/n).

Carl had been holding her shaking body. Until Daryl looked at her with hurt. He had known this was going to make getting her away worse. (Y/n) was held in Daryl's arms and kissed him deeply. Then collected a few things from here.

"Now Rick where in the fuck hell did you think you can boss me around here?!" asked Negan.

"I am only asking that she stay here for a few days. Or two?" asked Rick to Negan lowly.

"I will not let my star cocksucker to fuck off on what you want, dipshit!" said Negan.

"Negan honey you can do without me for a couple days. And I can help them implement what you wanted me to do. And it'll be a win-win!" said (Y/n) sweetly.

She pulled Negan away for a bit. To suck and fuck him to make his ego feel good. Negan had came back to where Rick was at. With a smug look too now.

"She can stay for three day's and no more than that. Understand Rick?!" said Negan.

Later on she saw Daryl sneak into her room. She was laying in bed with him in peace. And Daryl had seen her in her sleep looking wrecked and scared straight.

"Please no more...I'll be good....no stop.....NO....STOP...LEAVE....!!!" screamed (Y/n).

Daryl had shaken her awake and saw tears were pouring. She had clutched onto Daryl with dear life. Daryl had held her til her sobbing had stopped completely. Rick and Carl had heard and came bursting into her room. Seeing (Y/n) a distraught mess. And then Michonne had came in too. Seeing her best friend hurting badly.

"We can't possibly allow Negan to take her back. Look at the damage!" said Daryl.

Michonne had came to hold (Y/n) in her arm's. Rick hated Negan even more now. Carl had went to see if there was any way to plausible deniability here.

"You could say you saw me leave but you weren't sure since you were tired out of your mind. Since you Rick were up taking care of Judith. Then I fled into the area. And make it look good and believable. I can't go back there!" said (Y/n).

"Well if we are going to do this. Got to do it now. When it is dark. Here is your knife and gun. And we will send you off with some supplies!" said Rick to (Y/n).

Carl had quickly gotten her some stuff in a messenger bag. And Michonne and Daryl had taken her out the back way. Nobody was around to see her leaving. (Y/n) had given Daryl one last kiss and fled into the area quickly. Daryl and Michonne had to make it look like they were out trying to find her. Give twelve hours head start. 

(Y/n) was out by herself and decided to get some sleep in old dingy shed. Tears were rolling out of her. She knew that she was pregnant with Negans kid in her. Then she woke up two hours later and kept going. Until she heard trucks nearby. It made her sad that these were Negans guys. It had been two days running away.

Negan had came back to Alexandria to get (Y/n). But was told nobody knew where she was at. And when he had questioned Rick. It was vague because obviously he was out of it. And he let that slide since fatherhood must be tough. And he had swiftly sent his guys out. Since he needed his (Y/n) back on his aching cock. Only she knew how to make him feel better and touch him. Only her touch set him on edge. He knew that (Y/n) had a knack and propensity for such acts. 


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) had holed herself in a lone department store in it's bathroom. It served her a bit that she was going to have keep running. She saw herself looking tired. But proud of the stuff she had savenged. A few loaded guns, tons of different medicine's , bottle of Jack Daniels ,and a few bags of beef jerky. That was still as good. Plus she was able to collect more clothes. Until she heard noises now.

"I want you to search this whole place. She couldn't have gotten far!" said Rick.

"You have better be fucking right Rick boy or I will chop your hand off!" said Negan.

She didn't want Rick having to suffer just trying to find her. Negan was just near her. Made her skin crawl and bile to rise. She came out looking a mess too now. Negan saw as a lady was running out the back door. Only to be running into the forrest out back. She knew Negan knew how to run after her. Ducking into an alcove nearby. 

"You know sweet tits you are only making this harder. Come here now!" said Negan madly.

He heard a snap of twig and went running out to her. And saw her getting onto a motorcycle she had ready. Riding as fast she could away from him. Til she was thrown off by a tree trunk in the middle of the rode. Stumbling off harshly and come face first with Negan. 

"Hey sweet tits I had to do that. Your little stunt of yours here will not stand. And because of that. Your damn punishment will be fucking me!" said Negan to (Y/n).

Negan had seen the bag she was carrying. And went to pry it from her hands too.

"It looks like you have a mini-pharmacy in here. I will take those and the guns. You can keep the beef jerky and clothes. And you have Jack Daniels. You shouldn't have!" said Negan.

Negan had hauled (Y/n) to her feet. And slammed her against the truck they had. Then he had pinned her with his body. It felt so good to have her in his arms. 

"Why is Rick by you right now? And don't lie to me. Or side step!" said (Y/n).

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rick had looked at her with a mixture of sadness and lust. It stung her heart too.

"I've made a deal that Negan could have you. And me too now!" said Rick hotly.

"But your with Michonne. Does she know that you did this?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

Rick came up to (Y/n) and angled her head up. It made her sick to her stomach.

"You need to learn your place. And that will be on me and Negan. Daryl needs to not know about this. Or I will hurt him too!" said Rick harshly.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought that I was your friend!" said (Y/n).

"Because your pussy should've been for me. Not Daryl. I can make you cum way better!" said Rick.

"You both are sick and insane. I fucking trusted you Rick. Your a liar!" snarled (Y/n) angrily.

"But you see you trusted the wrong person. You will forfeit your cunt!" said Rick.

Rick had delved his hand into her shorts. Feeling her softly shaven pussy. Rick had his other hand go to asshole. Feeling her tight hole clench with his touch.

"Besides you are younger and can give children. She can't. I will have you since I love you.....I mean We love you!" said Rick.

Rick with the increasing his pace on her dripping pussy. He yanked her shorts down and delved his hot wet tongue to aching core. Relishing in how utterly divinely sweet she was. Rick saw her sobbing for him to stop. But he had continued til she came all his face. Lapping her tangy nectar that he devoured.

"Negan she truly does taste heavenly. I wonder how the rest of her body goes!" said Rick.

"Oh when we get back to The Sanctuary. We are going to have fun with this one. And we will fuck her til she begs for death and is broken!" said Negan harshly so.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick after he got eating her out was pushed to bend over. As both Negan and Rick took turns fucking into (Y/n). They were all riding to The Sanctuary for more. She was feeling tired and so fully fucked out. They tore many orgasms from her body and cummed deep in her. Sleeping in Negan's bed together nude.

Negan had gotten up first to go on another supply run. Since he came back too early. And Rick pulled her more towards him. She had started to sob into the touch. 

"Why Rick? I thought you were my friend. Your suppose to love Michonne!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"I can't possibly love her. When all I am thinking about is fucking you so wonderfully. Making you scream and cum from my touch!" said Rick to (Y/n).

Rick rolled on top of (Y/n)'s body. Effectively pinned to the bed below them. Her thoughts had been crazed and hurt. That she was never going to get out of this.

"You are so beautiful and you are in love with Daryl. That fucking redneck asshole. After today you will never see him again. Me and Negan plan to kill him in front of you. To have you learn a lesson!" said Rick.

(Y/n) had started to sob in front of Rick. Rick took that moment to shimmy to her soaking pussy. Lapping at her tiny clit with firm licks. And the moans from (Y/n).

"Stop eating me out....I can't..... Please stop.....stop....you animal!" sobbed (Y/n).

She felt the familiar tug of her oncoming release. And tried to move away from it. Rick had her hips in his firm hold. Stilling her movements from fleeing from her orgasm. Wails and screams had left her mouth. And she came hot and heavy in his mouth. Rick kept licking her til she was fully still. Then he had aimed his huge cock at her beaten ruined pussy. Rick groaned from above her at his tight she was.

"Your gorgeous pussy was designed for the sole benefit for fucking huge hung cock. I am going to have fun making you squirt. My favorite wife!" said Rick.

Bile rose up her throat as Rick declared she was his wife too. And Rick had been fucking into (Y/n) harshly. Deliberately trying to make her cum on his cock. And he was able to by rubbing rough circles on her oversensitive clit he had licked. (Y/n) came with a scream of his name. And he felt her pussy clamp onto him and came deep in her again. And that was when she shot off the bed to vomit in Negan's bathroom. She was at that for a good twenty minutes or so.

Rick knew of the signs of pregnancy and knew she was. It was Negans kid in her. She had cleaned out her mouth and came crawling back to bed now.

"How far along are you in your pregnancy? And don't dare try to hide it!" said Rick.

"I believe I am in my first trimester. That is all that I know. This is a first for me!" said (Y/n).

Rick had seen the slight baby bump. And that was what made his choice in staying longer. That is when Negan had decided to come back to bed now.

"Hows our prefect amazing wife doing? And don't fucking lie!" said Negan.

"Our amazing prefect wife is wonderfully pregnant with your kid!" said Rick sternly.

Negan seemed to perk up with this info. That was why she had been gaining weight. And now it was why she been showing much more. It made positively happy and joyful. That she was carrying his first child and he felt protective now.

"Now your really not moving a fucking damn muscle. Your to stay here til your done with having this kid. And that is final. You think that you being damn pregnant will keep us away from you. Oh we will fuck you even more. Never tried pregnant sex before. So this should fucking amazing!" said Negan mirthlessly.

"Oh pregnant sex is a wonderful and thrilling thing!" said Rick to Negan.

They both looked at (Y/n) and that was when she had passed out. The stress had been all too much. That she was going to be fucked even as she was pregnant. It made her feel sick to her stomach. But the fun was about to start.


	9. Chapter 9

Negan had played with (Y/n)'s ruined pregnant pussy. She had came several times at the mercy of both Rick and Negan. They were relentless on her body. It made her feel vulnerable and too sensitive.

She hated that her emotions were preyed upon. (Y/n) had often reflected that she wasn't anything to them. Wishing that Daryl were here to hold and comfort her. Missing the way he held her softly. As though she was the only thing that mattered. How he sung her to sleep too.

"What are you thinking of over there, my love? You seem bothered!" said Rick.

"Just wondering how Daryl is doing. I miss him so much. Wishing just to see him and maybe hold him for a bit. I know there is no way of a relationship with him. I miss him so much it hurts! I just need to see him!" said (Y/n) to Rick sobbingly.

Rick had lead her down a corridor to where he was at. He was sleeping in hurt. (Y/n) rushed over to him and saw he hardly aten. She grabbed some fruit nearby. And fed him small portions and gladly ate them. He pulled her to his embrace.

"Daryl I miss you so much. Wishing I could be with you. I love you so much!" said (Y/n) weakly.

"Sweetheart I know you both miss and love me. But you must be strong now. I know your pregnant. Please keep yourselves safe!" said Daryl sadly to (Y/n).

She laced her fingers with his and held him for dear life. And she felt safe again. Even if it was for this brief moment. The way Daryl held her made all her other problems melt away. Daryl held onto the only thing he ever loved in agony now. It made his stomach twist in utter disgust. He wanted (Y/n) but knew she was trapped.

That was until they heard whistle coming there way. And she got up fast. Meeting him face first and Negan smiled down at his four month pregnant wife.

"What in the fuck are you doing out of bed? Damnit your suppose to rest!" said Negan.

"Exercise is good for the baby. So I decided to go for a walk. Take in the garden. Walk near the wall. Then I was just in my room when I heard your sexy-ass whistling!" said (Y/n).

Negan had taken her back to bed. And fed her fruit from the basket he gotten. (Y/n) had a healthy pregnancy so far with no complications. And Negan was set on her being at her best. Rick and him provided her tons of orgasms each day too.

Another Month Later.....

(Y/n) was in bed with five month baby bump. Sherry had came by to help her shower. Since Negan seemed to want her to help. (Y/n) knew Sherry was still fucking Negan too often. But that was okay with (Y/n). Gave her time to plot against Negan. Even though Sherry had told her to think about her baby now.

She wondered to where Rick was about to go on a supply run. And handed him a separate list. And he said he'd help find them for her. Rick had plans to help (Y/n). Negan came out to see (Y/n) by the trucks for the supply run. It made him mad. 

"Hey Negan honey, Can I tell you something in private quickly?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

They walked a bit away from the trucks. To have some privacy. And she got on her knee's for Negan. Negan saw her work his cock into her mouth and saw her swallow his hot cum down. And then she was getting up and went to his ear.

"I just took your cock in my mouth and you thanked me by cumming hard!" said (Y/n) seductively.

It had intrigued Negan that she used his words. But in a different way. And hot fucking damn it had turned him on. (Y/n) walked over to Rick with some cum on her chin. To which Rick had scooped it up and put it in her mouth. 

"Honey, Your going to be getting a treat as soon as we get back!" said Negan hotly.

(Y/n) had gone over to where Negan was at and kissed him. And they all took off on the supply run. Simon and Dwight were able to go on the supply run today.

(Y/n) had ended up being spoiled by the other wives of Negan's. They all knew of how bad pregnancy can be. And not one of them were jealous of her being able to get pregnant. They were happy she was able to despite all this hecticness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back now!! ;-)

Negan looked upon his darling (Y/n). And how she was swollen with his kid. How many times he still fucked into (Y/n). Rick would always be around to prepare her ruined cumfucked pussy. And leak more cum in her. Negan was a man that loved cum being on (Y/n)'s pretty face. And let it just sit there. (Y/n) was ready to pop any day now. And Negan was happy about this. Sherry was being caring too.

(Y/n) hated Negan with every fibre in her. That as she was ready to give birth. It stung her it wasn't going to Daryl's kid. Her hermones were chaotic and hectic. Dwight and Rick had came to an agreement. Allowing (Y/n) to see Daryl from time to time. But she had to agree to behave for Negan. And not make things bad.

"Aww what the fuck (Y/n)? You pissed on our damn bed! Not cool!" snarled Negan.

"I am having your kid now. We need to get the doctor. And we can always replace this bed. So shut the fuck up and help me get ready." said (Y/n) hatefully.

Sherry ran to get the doctor and he said she was getting ready for childbirth. Negan was instructed to help relax her lower back and to keep her calm. And (Y/n) was told to take deep inhale and exhale of air. And she did exactly that too.

"You are crowning now and that is very good. Now I need a few good pushes from you. Okay.....Are you ready?" asked The Doctor.

Tears were streaming down her face and she heard Negan tell her encouraging words. Telling her she would be spoiled soon. And that was the only incentive she needed. (Y/n) had been pushing as much as she could. Rick came in to see this. (Y/n) heard a loud shrill cry coming from below her. It was there kid there.

"Congrats you just had a baby boy. What will you name the lil guy?" asked Sherry.

"I was thinking Dean would be his name. I want it too!" said (Y/n) to them all.

"Well Dean it is then, honeypie. And I am so very happy for us now!" said Negan.

(Y/n) was cleaned up by both Negan and Sherry with Rick to get clean sheets. And they allowed (Y/n) and Negan to bond over there kid. Rick and sherry were happy at this. Negan looked at his prized wife having happy tears roll down her face. Because they never were sure if she was ever able to have a child. And now they both had a kid. (Y/n) despite hating Negan was happy they had a child they had so longed for. She held onto both Negan and Dean with all of her devotion and admiration. 


	11. Hating You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Negan finally fight. But is it worth it?!

Rick was watching Dean with Dwight. (Y/n) had been having an steady increase of hate filled sex with Negan. Negan was making for damn sure that (Y/n) stayed his no matter what. But recently (Y/n) was hating just being near the vile man.

"You know you fucking make life not worth living. Just a damn asshole!" said (Y/n) boldly.

"Well missy your still fucking me. I still get us to cum like no other. You need to get through that head of yours that you are mines. Forever whore!" said Negan.

(Y/n) had crawled on top of Negan furiously. Landing tons of punches and slaps to his very body. Negan had rolled so that he gained the upper hand in this act. Pinning her wrists above her head. Smashing his lips to her lips harshly.

"Look you lil bitch you hurting me will accomplish nothing. Your my fuckhole slut. If I bang that tight cunt til it bleeds that is what your getting!" said Negan.

Negan tore off her flimsy lil dress off of her. (Y/n) had started to fight again. Feeling Negan's firm cock leaking. Knowing it was going to tear her a new one. It really didn't help matters that he was nude already. And her legs were open too.

"I am going to fuck you til your telling me no. And even then I will keep going!" snarled Negan.

Negan had rammed the full length of his girth in her. Sending a blood curdling scream erupt. And he held onto (Y/n)'s hip in one hand and another to her clit. Sobs had came barreling out of her. Til Negan felt her cum smear his cock fast.

"You see (Y/n), Your just a mouthy lil cunt. And that is stopping right now. Feel how my cock loves your pussy. Cause it knows you love feeling degraded and used!" said Negan.

(Y/n) looked into his eye's and cried out another orgasm. Negan kept fucking her roughly til she was sobbing yet again. (Y/n) after her seventh orgasm had passed out cold. Negan had emptied his load into her four times brutally.

"Now be a good lil wife and stay put. Or I will put you on the iron! Slut!" said Negan hoarsely.

Negan had held onto (Y/n) in a bruising grip. She could feel there collective releases leaving her ruined wrecked pussy. Feeling her body hurting already. Tears of both anger and sadness left (Y/n). She hated Negan even more now. 


	12. Bitter Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader becomes deathly bitter!!

(Y/n) a few weeks later was feeling bitter towards the smallest of things. Rick trying to find ways to have her love Negan. Began always being possessive of her. It was sickening to say the least. And the rest were just plain assholes too.

The only thing that made thing's tolerable was the child she had. Dean her baby boy was the light of her miserable life. From the giggling to the screaming at night or day. Taking care of her child meant the world to her. No matter what!

"Negan wants to see you in the pantry. Says it urgent. I suggest you see to it!" said Simon.

"When doesn't that whiny bitch want me? Okay I will go. Get Rick's ass over to take care of Dean!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had sauntered over to the pantry. Negan had better have a good reason for this shit. She saw Negan there with Daryl. Daryl looked utterly wrecked now. It is sad fact in the state he is in now. She still would love Daryl only til her death.

"What in the fucking fuck do you want? Come to give me hell again!" said (Y/n) angrily.

"Well I don't like that fucking tone of voice. You disrespectful fuck!" said Negan.

"Yeah well I don't like bering summoned by asstwat. Kinda like you are!" said (Y/n).

She was up in his face about every little thing Negan did or said. And that made her feel far superior to him. To her it was a another joy to her. To see Negan like this. To see him looking so defeated. Seeing him make himself look a fool too.

"Does it bother you that I won't take your orders? That all I see in you is utter repulsion. That all you are a fucking pompous hissy fitting bitch. To be told off like this!" said (Y/n).

Negan saw that she was testing him. And that made him more angry. (Y/n) felt hger victory over the alpha male that Negan was trying to be. That she was testing his patience. To have him being as defeated Ashe was at times too.


End file.
